Paule Neur
Note: Sorry for is short and my bad english, English is not my first language! Paule Neur (ポーレ ニューロ/Pōre Nyuro) Is a Independent Mage, with Transformation Magic, Summoning Magic and Darkness Magic. She look-like a Kid, but her Age is more than 400, she have a big unknown power. She now is disappeared and considered dead. Appareance Paule is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. Her normal attire looks like a summer variety of her previous outfit. She wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center. In her transformation her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier. Her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. Her breast size had increased, while her hips increased one size. Personality Paule is the most careless and carefree than Lisa. She'll jump head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await her. Several characters (including her own friends) see Paule as being downright stupid and somewhat insane, due to coming off clueless, airheaded, and with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. In her tranformation turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to the rest, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power. History Don't know her past, but in her first apparition, she and her Older sister are in a Mission about one monster is attacking the Village. After this mission, Lisa, the older sister of Paule, goes to a Mission alone, somedays Lisa is founded Dead by Paule. In her last apparition, she finds Lisa, but she is a Demon, and after this, she fights to the dead with Lisa, and she Wins, but after this Paule is Disappeared, and now she is considered Dead. Abilities *'High Speed: '''Paule have a high speed, sometimes is like a teleport. *'Immense Force: She have a immense force, Capable of destroying a hill with chute. *'''Reflexes: '''She have a perfect reflexes, capable to dodge a punch behind her. Magics *Darkness Magic: 'is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. **'Darkness Burst: A big Burst made of darkness, and where is hurled, it is completely dark. **'Trapping Hands: '''An hands holding the enemy, give a help for Paule. **'Dark Blades: 'This power is used just with her Katana. The darkness coversthe Katana and Paule launches this darkness. **'Dark Clones: 'A clones of Paule made by Dark. **'Darkness Whip: 'A dark whip attack the enemy like a Fire. **'Dark Arrows: '''A shadow arrows, out of their own shadow or some darkness around. *Summoning Magic: 'is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. **' Summoning Katana: Paule puts her hands in front, and a Katana appears in her hands. * Transformation Magic: This is the Powerful magic of Paule, giving the ability, increasing her abilities like Force or Speed. Her Katana changes to a Black-Pink sword, giving her a powerful Darkness Magic, she is possible flight because she create a Big Wings. Quotes '''Normal Form: *''"What? What Happened? Why?"'' *''"I'm Not Air-Headed! I just...."'' *''"Onee-chan! Don't Go Pweasy!!!!"'' *''"Onee-chan.....i telled you...Now you...Died!!!"'' *''"Onee-chan....Now you are....y-you are a STUPID DEMON!?!?!?!"'' ''''Transformed Form: *''"You be me angry...Now suffer the consequences!!!"'' *''"So...You are ready to Die, Dear?"'' *''"Sorry but, even you are my sister, you are a Demon, Now Die."'' Trivia *Her appareances and Personality is based Off Of Neptune/Purple Heart, Hyperdimension Neptunia. *Her sister is based Off Of Iris Heart, Hyperdimension Neptunia.